


CÁI CÁCH MÀ ÂM NHẠC KẾT NỐI CHÚNG TA

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, Firtherton - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Classical Music, Competition, Cookies, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Music, Professors, Students
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	CÁI CÁCH MÀ ÂM NHẠC KẾT NỐI CHÚNG TA

Cửa sổ phòng Taron thông ra con hẻm hẹp nơi phố Street. Chỉ cần cái tên phố thôi nghe đã dị thường huống gì tới những thứ chứa trong nó. Con phố vắng, chật hẹp, trải nhựa bằng phẳng, chỉ đủ cho vài chiếc xe đạp lưu thông, nhờ thế mà cứ mỗi sáng sớm, cảm giác lòng nó lại bình yên đến lạ. Không còi xe, không tiếng ồn ã ngoài phố.

Chỉ trừ những lúc đi làm, thật sự mà nói thì nó hiếm khi ra phố. Chủ yếu nó tự nhốt mình trong nhà cùng cây dương cầm.

Nhưng…lại một nhưng nữa.

Dạo này có thứ khiến nó bị phân tâm. Cây dương cầm bây giờ chỉ đứng hàng thứ hai sau mối bận tâm mới toanh này.

……….

Vào một đêm thứ bảy sáng trăng cách đây ba tuần, nó với cây dương cầm đang chuẩn bị thêm một đêm bên nhau thì nó bỗng trông thấy thứ đó. Sở dĩ nó đề cập đến trăng sáng vì nó nhớ rất rõ đêm hôm ấy. Khu phố nó ở vốn không sáng lắm, cách rất xa mới xuất hiện một ánh đèn đường lập lòe dưới tán cây Cherry Blossom. Điều đó làm ta khó lòng mà nhìn rõ người đi trên phố.

Nhưng đêm đó thì khác. Một đêm sáng trăng, sáng đến mức Taron có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng có một người đang đứng nơi góc đường trước nhà nó. Một người đàn ông trung niên, trông có vẻ vô hại và tạo cảm giác chẳng có gì xấu xa để che giấu khi đứng trước nhà người khác vào cái giờ oái oăm này. Ông ta đang dửng dưng, ung dung với đôi tay trong túi quần nhìn lên quầng trăng tròn vành vạnh như gương. Ánh đêm hắt lên mái tóc nâu làm chúng sáng rực lên. Nó không nhìn thấy mặt ông. Rồi nó chợt nghĩ.

Nó lẳng lặng quay vào nhà.

Clair de Lune.

Tiếng nhạc khe khẽ vang lên, vọng xuống phố. Khúc nhạc này nó quyết định tặng riêng cho người đàn ông lạ mặt kia.

Người đàn ông vẫn bình chân như vại, có lẽ ông ta không nghe thấy món quà của nó.

Chốc sau khi khúc nhạc kết thúc, nó chợt nghe tiếng khe khẽ của bước chân ông rời đi.  
Cả con đường vẫn còn như đang lắng đọng hình bóng êm đềm của ông với ánh nhìn lưu luyến từ Taron vọng lại sau song cửa sổ. 

……….

Đêm hôm sau, nó ấp ủ trong lòng hy vọng được gặp lại người đàn ông xa lạ kia. Nhưng đã 9h tối mà ông ta vẫn chưa xuất hiện, có lẽ ông chỉ vô tình ghé ngang khu này vào đêm qua thôi. Đêm nay trăng vẫn tròn, dù có phần không còn sáng như đêm qua. Thỉnh thoảng như người đàn ông kia lại hay, nó đã dời cây dương cầm đến gần cửa sổ vào sáng nay, lại đến ngồi cạnh cửa sổ, tắt hết đèn trong nhà. Ánh sáng lập lòe từ đèn đường và từ ánh trăng rọi vào sáng cả căn phòng. Nó vuốt nhẹ qua nắp đàn, mở nó lên, tay lướt vô thức trên những phím đen rồi trước khi nó kịp nhận thức mình đang làm gì, nó thấy khúc Clair de Lune ngân lên ít nhất đã mười khung nhạc.

Nó đang nhớ người đàn ông đó. Một người lạ mặt đã để lại biết bao lưu luyến trong lòng nó. Mắt nó bất giác hướng về phía góc đường đang rợp bóng.

Chợt nhận ra nó có bạn đồng hành. Ông ta đang đứng ngay góc đường, chính xác tại vị trí đêm qua. Xem ra ông ta không phải vô tình ghé ngang rồi. Ông ta có một dáng đứng thẳng tắp đến kì lạ. Nó chẳng bao giờ hay thấy bất cứ ai đứng trong tư thế đó chứ đừng nói gì đến chuyện đứng như thế trong một thời gian dài. Nó cũng chẳng bao giờ có thể đứng yên được quá một phút. Nhưng nhìn xem, ông ấy đã như thế gần 20 phút rồi, trong những lần cử động hiếm hoi, ông chỉ thỉnh thoảng đưa tay lên vuốt lại mái tóc cho vào nếp mà thôi.

Bỗng nhiên nó thấy lòng như ấm lại.

Rồi nó quyết định rằng mình nên làm một điều gì đó.

Nó bấm máy, ngồi vào ghế, ghi âm lại toàn bộ bản Clair de Lune mà nó đã quyết định chơi lại một lần nữa vào lúc nửa đêm – thời điểm tốt nhất để ghi âm mọi thứ là khi thế giới đã chìm vào giấc ngủ - vào một chiếc đĩa trắng, bỏ vào hộp, đề lời tặng gỏn gọn “For you” vào tấm thiệp được kẹp kèm vào hộp đĩa.

Ông ấy sẽ biết thôi.

Đến chiều hôm sau, khi nó quyết định ra công viên trung tâm chạy bộ, cái đĩa CD vẫn còn đó, trong hòm thư mà nó đã cố tình để mở, nhờ vậy hộp CD và tấm thiệp có cớ lộ ra ngoài. Thoáng chút thất vọng. Nó rảo bước hướng về phía đường lớn. Khi trở về, cái hộp đã biến mất. Tự nhiên nó thấy run, cả người nó run rẩy trong phấn khích, niềm phấn khích không tồn tại lâu, nỗi sợ hãi đã tràn vào, “liệu nó có trình diễn đủ hay cho ông thưởng thức hay không?”, “ông có thích hay không?” hay tệ hơn “liệu có kẻ nào khác đã lấy mất món quà?”.

……….

Đêm ấy dài hơn mọi đêm rất nhiều. Nó ngồi đó ngóng xuống phố. Thật kì dị khi ta lại trông ngóng một người lạ mà thậm chí còn không biết tên.

Ông không đến.

Nó đã cố tình ngồi ngóng đến nửa đêm, thậm chí còn ra hẳn ngoài phố lượn lờ đâu tận nửa tiếng. Khi tiếng chuông từ tháp Big Ben vang lên báo hiệu nửa đêm, nó mới cho phép bản thân chấm dứt nuôi hy vọng. Có lẽ do đêm nay trăng đã bắt đầu méo mó rồi chăng. Nếu quả thật vậy, có nghĩa là tới tận tháng sau nó mới có cơ hội gặp lại ông. Hai từ “cơ hội” nghe sao thật mong manh.

……….

Sáng hôm sau, nó tròng vào người bộ Adidas thể thao cũ chuẩn bị cho một buổi chạy bộ mới. Và ngay tức khắc có một điều gì đó đã thu hút tầm mắt nó, cái hòm thư đang mở nắp và một lá thư với những nét gấp gọn gàng, tinh tươm được buộc lại bằng một sợi ruy băng màu xanh mềm mại ló ra ngoài. Nó run run tiến về phía hòm thư, rút phong thư ra, một dấu niêm phong bằng sáp đỏ nổi lên thay cho keo dán – thứ thông thường mà mọi người vẫn dùng để dán phong thư, riêng người đàn ông này thì không. Một lá thư có hình thức đơn giản nhưng hết sức thanh lịch và tinh tế nhất mà nó từng được nhận, tất cả đều được làm thủ công, nó có thể nhìn thấy những lằn dao rẻ giấy tạo nên những lằn ranh rằn ri đặc trưng nơi những nếp gấp trên phong thư. Nó run rẩy kéo khóa áo khoác màu lông chuột thể thao mà nó đang mặc, cẩn thận để lá thư vào túi áo trong bên ngực trái, cố gắng không gây cho nó bất cứ vết gấp gãy nào ở những góc thư, rồi kéo khóa lại, bình tâm khóa cửa nhà rồi tiến ra phố. Không phải nó không tò mò về thứ bên trong nhưng nó cần thứ gì đó để giữ cho ngày hôm nay được tươi sáng và mong chờ vào một phong thư luôn luôn có ích.

……….

Giờ đây nó đang cầm phong thư với một con dao trong tay, nhẹ nhàng đưa dao luồn vào trong dấu sáp đỏ, tách vết sáp khỏi phong thư màu ngà một cách cẩn thận. Bên trong là một lá thư được gấp đôi ngay ngắn, nội dung chỉ vỏn vẹn

“Thank you!  
P/S: Sonata No. 3 in G Minor, BWV 1029; II. Adagio”

Nó gần như phấn khích đến độ muốn rơi cả bức thư xuống bàn như vớ phải lửa.  
Một lời đề nghị đến từ những ngôn từ viết tay đầy chất thơ. Thật quá mức cho một người đàn ông – một người đàn ông gọn gàng, cẩn thận, sạch sẽ, có học thức và bình tâm đến lạ lùng. Đừng đùa, tính tình con người ta hiện cả qua nét chữ đấy. Đây rõ là con người của truyền thống. Nhìn tất cả những thứ này mà xem, quá trang trọng cho một lời cảm ơn, ông ấy kiếm đâu ra cái ngòi bút nét thanh nét đậm thế này, còn sáp niêm phong nữa chứ. Nó đang ra sức không tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng nó vừa nhận thư từ một người trong Hoàng Gia.

……….

Nó biết bản Sonata này nhưng nó chỉ từng nghe phiên bản được kéo bằng viola thôi, không phải một bản kết hợp với dương cầm. Và nó nhìn thấy thứ nó đang tìm kiếm, nó được thể hiện một đoạn nhỏ trong bộ phim Truly, Madly, Deeply. Và rồi nó tìm thấy một bản khác trên youtube. Thật khó khăn khi nó không có một viola kết hợp trong phiên bản này. Mọi thứ dường như vô cùng rời rạc và lạc lõng. Và rồi nó cố gắng viết lại một bản dành riêng cho dương cầm trong vài ngày kế tiếp, nhưng rõ là giữa sáng tác và trình diễn là hai phạm trù hoàn toàn khác nhau. Nó có thể là một người trình diễn không tồi, nhưng đó là khi có nhạc phổ hẳn hoi chứ không phải tạo ra nhạc phổ.

Ba ngày sau khi nhận được lời yêu cầu, nó nhận được một bức thư ruy băng xanh khác.

“Mọi chuyện thế nào rồi?”

Chỉ có thế.

Nó nghĩ đến việc để lại số điện thoại. Nếu chỉ có thế này thì nhọc công về bức thư quá. Nhưng nó không làm vậy, nó biết việc để lại số điện thoại là quá sức thô lỗ. Nhất là đối với một con người của truyền thống. Nó trông mong gì chứ.

“Em không phải một nhà soạn nhạc giỏi.”

Liệu có quá ẩn ý nếu chỉ viết như vậy? Nó có nên viết huỵch toẹt ra là nó không thể khỏa lấp bản tình ca này bởi âm điệu của viola? Liệu ông có nghĩ nó đang trách móc hay trả treo với ông?

Nhưng nó quyết định chỉ như thế là đủ.

……….

Một ngày sau khi lá thư mập mờ ý tứ được gửi đi, nó nhận được một lá thư ruy băng xanh khác.

Không, nói là thư thì không đúng lắm. Chẳng có chữ nào trong ấy cả. Là một kiện hàng được gói trong phong thư thì đúng hơn.

Một đĩa CD.

Nó run run cầm vào nhà, nó sợ cái đĩa sẽ phát ra tiếng nói mắng nhiếc chăng? Không, không phải vậy. Nó run vì nó biết đích xác trong cái đĩa này chứa thứ gì.

Một bản thu âm của J. S. Bach: Sonata No. 3 in G Minor, BWV 1029; II. Adagio, nhưng là phiên bản Cello.

……….  
……….

Ông ấy chơi Cello.

Ôi chúa ơi!

Nó thừ người ra một lúc.

Đoạn nó ngồi vào ghế, mở đĩa nhạc lên và bắt đầu công cuộc hòa âm cho khúc Sonata ấy bằng tiếng dương cầm của chính mình.

……….

Hai ngày sau, nó nhận được một bức thư khác.

“Mọi chuyện tiến triển tới đâu rồi?”  
“Em sẽ gửi ông bản thu âm vào ngày mai”  
“Không. Đừng thu âm. Tôi muốn nghe trực tiếp hơn. Chỉ một mình bản dương cầm thôi.”

Lá thư cuối của ông khiến nó run như rét. Ông ấy sẽ đến vào tối mai. Nó nên mặc gì đây. À không, ông ấy đâu có bảo sẽ vào nhà.

Và nó đã nghĩ đúng, ông ấy đến vào 9h tối và chỉ yên lặng đứng tại nơi ông hay đứng ngắm trăng mà thôi.

Nó mở cửa sổ, ngồi vào ghế và bắt đầu rảo từng ngón trên phím đàn. Từ tốn, chậm rãi như âm sắc của cello vẫn đang chơi cùng nó chứ không như hiện thực rằng nó chỉ đang có một mình. Sau gần bốn phút, khi khúc Sonata kết thúc, ông vẫn đứng yên như đang nghĩ ngợi điều gì và ông không một lần ngước nhìn nó. Nó biết rằng ông biết nó đang dõi theo ông từ khung cửa sổ nhưng chưa một lần nào ánh mắt cả hai gặp nhau cả.

Khi nào mới đến lúc đây?

Nó nghe nhói lên trong lòng câu hỏi ấy. Nó cần kiên nhẫn hơn nữa với người đàn ông này. Nó không nên quá vội vã. Nó không biết gì về ông nhưng nó biết rõ bản thân mình, nó thích ông và miễn là ông không phải mấy tên khùng điên giết người hàng loạt thì nó vẫn thích ông.

Và rõ là ông không phải đám khùng điên giết người hàng loạt rồi.

Ông đang cầm trong tay thứ gì đó. Nó không thể nhìn rõ từ vị trí này nhưng ông đang bỏ thứ đó vào trong hòm thư.  
Là một lá thư.  
Nó chờ một khoảnh khắc sau khi ông rời đi mới phóng như bay ra cửa, mở chốt nhanh hết mức có thể, tiến ra hòm thư.

Một lá thư khác với ruy băng xanh.

Nó mang vội vào nhà, ngồi xuống bàn, điều chỉnh hơi thở, lấy dao mở thư, nhè nhẹ tách ấn sáp như mọi khi.

“Em có thời gian đón tôi cùng cây cello của tôi không?”

Hoặc Chúa nghe thấy lời thỉnh cầu của nó hoặc ông ấy có thể đọc tâm trí nó.

“Tất nhiên rồi. Tối ngày mai, 9h như mọi khi nếu điều đó thuận tiện với ông.”

………

Sau lá thư “Hẹn gặp lại em tối nay” mà nó nhận ngay khi đi tập thể dục về vào sáng hôm sau đã khiến nó quýnh quáng cả lên. Nó cần chuẩn bị chu toàn mọi thứ nhưng vẫn không được quá cầu kỳ. Một bữa tối thoải mái như những người bạn với nhau. Vì lí do đó, nó đã không chưng diện quá mức, cần tạo không khí ấm cúng và nó quyết định chỉ mặc áo thun cùng quần vải. Nó đã thấp thỏm tới mức ra vào cửa đến hơn chục lần rồi cuối cùng quyết định ra hẳn ngoài đường mà đứng vào lúc 8h30.

8h35, nó thấy bóng ông từ xa, ngày một lớn dần với cây cello cồng kềnh một bên hông. Ông đẹp một cách lạ lùng, rõ là không phải giết người hàng loạt, ở ông có nét điềm tĩnh mà nó đoan chắc rằng tuổi tác chỉ có thể làm cho cái nét ấy thêm phần quyến rũ hơn mà thôi. Nó chưa từng thấy một ai phù hợp với thời gian như thế. Nó vội chạy đến giúp ông với cây đàn.

“Em cứ để tôi.”

Cái cách ông nói chuyện với nó cứ như họ đã biết nhau từ thuở nào. Nó đã bảo trông ông rất quyến rũ chưa nhỉ? Phòng khi nó quên thì nó xin nhắc lại lần nữa, người đàn ông này cực kì quyến rũ, cái cách ông đi đứng, cách ông phối trang phục, điệu bộ, mọi thứ hoàn hảo quá sức chịu đựng. Mọi thứ dường như không thể chấp nhận được khi Thượng Đế ban phát tất cả cho con người này cho đến khi nó được nghe trực tiếp giọng nói ấy, giọng nói chỉ khiến nó muốn cuộn lại trong chăn và lăn ra ngủ liền ngay lập tức. Trầm ấm mà ngọt ngào. Đột nhiên nó cảm thấy ngọt lịm cả vòm miệng và ham muốn được nếm thử giọng nói ấy thôi thúc trong tâm can. Nhưng nó kìm lòng mình lại.

“Em không ngại khi để một người lạ như tôi vào nhà chứ?”  
“Một người lạ? Dĩ nhiên là có. Nhưng ông không phải người lạ.”

Nó mở cửa mời ông vào trong. Hôm nay căn nhà bỗng dưng có sinh khí lạ kỳ, cứ như sự hiện diện của ông vừa mang vào đời nó một ngọn lửa vậy. Ông đặt cây đàn xuống đất, nhìn xung quanh đôi chút.

“Nhà em thật đẹp. Tôi đã nghĩ căn nhà của chủ nhân sở hữu tiếng đàn kia chắc chắn không thể tệ được. Nhưng tôi không nghĩ nó có lại hồn thế này.”  
“Thế đêm ấy…”  
“Clair de Lune. Tôi có nghe thấy. Còn về bản thu âm. Cám ơn em.”  
“Khúc ấy là dành riêng cho ông.”  
“Tôi biết. Ngay từ đêm đầu tiên tôi đã biết.”  
Nó cười ngại ngùng nhìn ông.  
“Vậy mà em cứ lo ông không nghe thấy. Cây dương cầm của em trên tầng, để em giúp ông mang đàn lên. Sau đó chúng ta có thể kiếm chút gì đó để uống. Em chắc rằng trong tủ bếp vẫn còn đủ cho hai tách trà đấy.”

Ông cười khiến lúm đồng tiền hiện rõ lên khóe miệng. Trông mới đáng yêu làm sao chứ. Một sự kết hợp kì lạ giữa hai mặt của thời gian. Sự chững chạc và nét trẻ con không hề tiêu trừ lẫn nhau nơi con người này, chúng hợp thành một thể hoàn mỹ nơi từng đường nét gương mặt và cả cơ thể ông. Vững chãi nhưng vẫn đầy thanh thoát. To lớn nhưng vẫn mềm mại. Ông đứng cùng nó trong căn bếp chật hẹp pha ít trà, chuẩn bị tí sữa và vài viên đường vào một chiếc dĩa nhỏ. Bỗng nó thấy xấu hổ vì đã không có sẵn tại nhà một bộ ấm trà đẹp hơn. Nhưng có vẻ như ông chẳng hề bận lòng lắm về việc này. Đứng cạnh một sinh vật đẹp đẽ trong một không gian nhỏ hẹp thế này thật đòi hỏi con người ta mày giũa một sự tự kiềm chế vĩ đại.

Đoạn ông mang khay trà, nó mang chiếc cello khệ nệ bước lên từng bậc thang. Những bậc thang cũ vang lên tiếng cọt kẹt do lần đầu đón nhận một sức nặng mới.

Và bản duet của tụi nó lần đầu được dịp say mê hát ca sau vài ngụm trà. Thật đẹp. Cứ như cả hai đã song hành cùng nhau qua hàng năm trời. Hoàn hảo, khít khao. Như một người lính trên chiến trường không có gì để lo lắng khi có những lá chắn từ đồng đội bao bọc anh từ tứ phía. Như những cánh hoa xếp san sát nhau tạo thành từng tầng lớp đẹp đẽ.

Âm nhạc của ông cũng vậy. Những nốt nhạc từ cây cello của ông như một tấm đệm mềm mại ôm lấy âm nhạc của nó, ở những nơi cây dương cầm tạo ra khoảng trống đã được ông lấp đầy bởi những giai điệu chậm rãi, sâu lắng.

Nó nhìn ông mê mải với từng dây đàn, những ngón tay trắng muốt đẹp đẽ chuyển động thanh thoát tạo ra những nốt rung hoàn hảo. Và mái tóc xoăn của ông lấp lánh ánh bạc xen kẽ sắc nâu nồng ấm mới diệu kì làm sao. Nhưng nó phải kiềm lòng mình lại, giữ ý tứ cho đôi mắt, không được phép nhìn ông chằm chằm như thế, đây chỉ mới là lần đầu tụi nó gặp nhau, nó thậm chí còn chưa biết tên ông, nó không thể để ông bắt gặp sự nhìn ngó vô phép tắc này rồi dẫn đến sợ hãi. Chẳng ai muốn cuộc hẹn này kết thúc trong thảm họa.

Tụi nó thử đến tận ba lần. Chẳng phải nó phàn nàn gì. Thời gian bên ông thế này thật tuyệt, nó thậm chí chỉ muốn đêm nay kéo dài mãi mãi. Nhưng rõ là ai cũng biết thứ đang khiến nó bồn chồn. Dễ gì ông chịu gặp mặt nó lần thứ hai, vậy mà đêm nay, chúng nó lại mất quá nhiều thời gian cho việc này. Nó thậm chí còn chưa hỏi han được câu nào. Một cái tên cũng không. Còn ông thì…ông nói còn ít hơn cả nó, chính xác là từ lúc bắt đầu đến giờ ông chẳng nói câu nào cả.

“Colin”

Nó ngẩn người ra. Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy. Nó đã nói gì sao. Nó hoàn hồn nhìn vào ông. Đôi mắt nâu ngọt ngào của ông đang chăm chú nhìn nó. Hay nó đang nằm mơ.

“Đó là tên tôi. Phòng khi em cần biết.”  
“T…Taron”  
“Rất hân hạnh được quen biết em, Taron.”  
“Em cũng vậy, Colin.”  
“Tôi nghĩ đêm nay chúng ta nên dừng tại đây. Cũng đã khá muộn rồi, tôi không muốn làm phiền đến giấc ngủ của em.”  
“Ông…sẽ quay lại chứ?”  
“Nếu như tôi vinh hạnh nhận được lời mời chính thức từ em.”

……….

Và ông đã trở lại.

Vào đêm trăng tròn tháng sau.

Không một lá thư mang màu xanh hi vọng nào được báo trước. Nó đã trông ngóng vào hòm thư mỗi ngày và mong đợi xuống góc đường hàng đêm. Hi vọng gần như bị dập tắt hoàn toàn khi không một liên lạc nào được gửi đến kể từ sau đêm hôm ấy, nó đã nghĩ ắt hẳn ông chỉ thuận miệng chấp nhận lời mời của nó như một phép lịch sự.

Nhưng rõ là mọi thứ không phải lúc nào cũng như nó nghĩ.

Nó chỉ đơn giản nhìn xuống góc đường như một thói quen khó bỏ và ông cũng chỉ đơn thuần xuất hiện tại đó như một chuyện hết sức hiển nhiên. Chẳng ai có thể nói trước được điều gì. Nó cũng vậy. Đầu nó giờ đây đang trống rỗng. Gọi hay không. Nó nhớ người đàn ông này đến sắp phát điên lên được, nhưng chắc gì ông cũng thích nó, nó gọi thì chẳng khác nào một kẻ phá rối thích đeo bám dao dẳng.

Nhưng một lần nữa, mọi thứ có vẻ như chẳng bao giờ vận hành theo đúng quỹ đạo mà nó suy tính.

Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên.  
Và ông đang đứng trước cửa nhà nó.

“Chào em, Taron.”  
“Colin.”  
Nó đã vận hết sức bình sinh để thì thào nổi một từ duy nhất còn xuất hiện trong đầu.

“Tối nay em có thời gian chứ? Vì tôi muốn dẫn em đến một nơi.”  
Nó đứng trân người một khoảng thời gian phải nói là khá dài.  
“Nếu em bận thì để hôm khác vậy.”  
“Khôngggggg. Tất nhiên là không rồi. Ông vào nhà đợi em chút.”

Nó để cửa tang hoang chạy như bay vô nhà. Từ tầng trên có thể nghe thấy tiếng ông gài then cửa rồi tiếng tháo giày rồi chẳng thể nghe thấy bất kì động tĩnh nào nữa. Nó sực nhớ đã quên hỏi bọn nó sẽ đi đâu, giờ mà hỏi thì kì quá mà chắc gì ông đã chịu nói, nếu muốn ông đã nói ngay từ lúc ngoài cổng rồi còn gì. Thế là nó quyết định chọn loại trang phục gần giống với ông nhất mà nó có trong tủ quần áo.

Và ông mang nó đi hết từ ngạc nhiên này đến ngạc nhiên khác.  
“Ồ, trông em…em có nhận ra chúng ta trông thật giống nhau không?”

Tất nhiên là nó có, ban nãy trong phòng ngủ nó đã giật mình tận năm phút sau khi tự nhìn mình trong gương để kiểm tra lại lần cuối.

“Đi thôi, đi thôi”  
Nó hối hả ra cửa mang giày vào khiến ông phải bật cười. Trông nó hệt như những đứa trẻ bị nhốt trong nhà bao năm tháng rồi bỗng nhiên được phép đến công viên trò chơi.

“Tụi mình đi bộ sao?”  
“Ừ, nó gần đây thôi.”

Có gì đó thật dễ chịu trong không khí buổi đêm, vai kề vai với một người lạ không lạ mà quen cũng không quen, không ai chạm vào ai, một khoảng cách nhỏ được tạo ra đủ để hình thành nên một phép lịch sự giữa hai người đàn ông cách nhau cả một thế hệ. Gió đêm nay dịu dàng đến lạ, hương hoa Cherry Blossom thoang thoảng nhẹ nhàng trong không gian. Nhưng mùi hương từ ông mới là thứ khiến Taron mê say, chiếc áo măng tô và khăn choàng cổ bay phất phơ mang theo hương thơm từ lần áo sơ mi bên dưới, mùi hăng nhẹ từ mặt đất sau cơn mưa, hơi ẩm sạch sẽ từ mưa và hương của một loài cây gỗ nào đó nồng nàn đến mức nó không tài nào tập trung cho được, tất cả chúng là những gì đã hòa quyện cùng nhau thoát ra từ cơ thể của người đàn ông kia.

“Chúng ta đang đi đâu đây?”  
“Có một quán bar nhỏ ở cuối góc đường dưới kia. Em sẽ thích nó.”  
“Quán bar sao? Ông dẫn em đến quán bar và để em vận trang phục như thế này?”

Nó phì cười phẫy tay về phía ông nhằm ám chỉ ông cũng đang mang trên người cùng loại trang phục không hề phù hợp miếng nào với không khí vui chơi tưng bừng luôn xuất hiện tại chốn đó.

Ông cười bí ẩn.  
“Em sẽ thích nó. Tôi đoan chắc điều đó.”

Cuối cùng những bước chân cũng ngừng lại. Nơi đó không xa nhà nó lắm. Tấm biển ngắn gọn với một chữ “Jazz” nhấp nháy ánh đèn neon. Một anh bảo vệ to con đứng ngay cửa ra vào duy nhất mà nó có thể trông thấy. Trong đầu nó chạy rào rào hình ảnh của đám phim ảnh về chuyện một hàng người xếp dài trước những quán bar phải đọc mật khẩu hay gì đó tương tự với bảo vệ và sẽ có người quyết định rằng họ có được phép vào quán hay không. Và để chắc chắn rằng những người ăn mặc không đủ “chất” như bọn nó hiện tại sẽ không thể phá hỏng hình ảnh quán bar bằng cách sút thẳng chúng nó ra lề đường.

Nhưng chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra cả.

“Chào buổi tối, Mike.”  
“Ngài vẫn khỏe chứ?”  
“Tôi khỏe. Cám ơn Mike.”  
“Chơi vui nhé, thưa ngài.”  
“Khoan đã, không cần mật khẩu gì sao?” – nó luống cuống guồng chân theo ông đi ngang anh bảo vệ.  
“Có chứ nhóc. Nhưng may mà hôm nay nhóc có mang theo vé thông hành đấy.”  
Anh chàng Mike đó nháy mắt với nó.  
“Chơi vui nhé nhóc.”

……….

Đó không phải là một quán bar. Ông đã lừa nó.

Đó là thiên đường.

“Bên này, Taron.”

Bàn của tụi nó thật sự là vị trí tốt nhất trong quán, quán lúc này khá đông, nhưng trật tự, mọi người đều có bàn của riêng họ, ăn mặc thoải mái như chúng nó chứ không phải kiểu quằn quại nhảy nhót trên sàn trung tâm. Mà thực chất mà nói quán chả có cái sàn trung tâm nào, cũng chẳng có mấy cái đèn màu nhấp nháy quay cuồng nào hết, chỉ có một sân khấu duy nhất với một ban nhạc Jazz đang trình diễn với những nhạc cụ khổng lồ. Đôi khi chỉ có nhạc, khi thì có cả ca sĩ. Như lúc này đây, là “I’ve got a crush on you”.

Ồ phải rồi. Nó cũng đang có một cái crush to đùng với người trong chiếc áo măng tô xanh navy kia.

“Chúng ta không phải nên đến quầy gọi thức uống trước chứ?”  
“Không sao, chốc nữa sẽ có người đến.”  
Một phút sau, một chàng trai trẻ tuổi vô cùng điển trai xuất hiện với quyển sổ ghi chép trên tay.  
“Ô, thưa ngài, lâu lắm rồi tôi mới nhìn thấy ngài.”  
“Hôm nay khách có vẻ đông. Cậu vất vả rồi.”  
Cậu ta đỏ mặt nhìn vào ông, cười ngại ngùng.  
“Ngài vẫn dùng như cũ chứ?”  
“Cậu biết tôi chẳng đời nào thay đổi mà.”  
Cậu ta lại đỏ mặt.  
Cái quái gì thế này.  
“Cậu dùng gì?”  
“Tôi…ơ…giống ông ấy luôn.”  
Cậu ta nhướng mày nhìn vào tôi như kiểu “làm như cậu biết ông ấy thích uống gì không bằng.”

Sau khi cậu ta quay đi, ông tự nhiên chuyển sang một tư thế ngồi thoải mái hơn, ông tựa hẳn ra sau ghế, chân duỗi thẳng dưới gầm bàn, hướng ghế nhìn vào nó.  
“Em đã biết tôi muốn dùng gì đâu.”  
“Lí nào ông lại uống thuốc độc. Còn lại em chiều tất.”  
Ông bật cười.  
“Em thích quán không?”  
Nó gật gật đầu, mắt nhìn xung quanh. Lúc này ban nhạc đã chuyển sang “All of me” đình đám của Frank Sinatra.  
“Em sẽ ghé lại chứ?”  
“Chỉ khi nào đi với ông.”  
“Thế những lúc không có tôi?”  
“Em không có mật khẩu. Ông quên rồi sao?”  
Ông cười.  
“Mike sẽ cho em vào thôi.”  
“Ông có vẻ thân thuộc với nơi này?”  
“Tôi lập ra nó mà.”

Nó ngạc nhiên quay sang nhìn ông chăm chăm.  
Cậu chàng kia đã quay trở lại với một ấm trà trên khay cùng 2 chiếc tách sứ.  
“Cám ơn cậu.”  
Đoạn cậu ta kín đáo rời đi cứ như cậu ta hiểu rõ đây là bữa tối chỉ dành riêng cho hai người.

Ông rót một tách cho nó, làn khói thơm nghi ngút tỏa lên.  
“Lapsang. Trong trường hợp em vẫn chưa biết.”  
“Quả thật là em vẫn chưa biết.”  
Vị trà nồng nàn tỏa hương trong khoang miệng, ngọt ngào, nồng đậm khi vào đến cuống họng. Một cảm giác ấm cúng nhộn nhạo trong bụng, nó lén lút đưa mắt nhìn người kia. Ông đang ăn một chiếc bánh gừng, áo khoác đã được đặt xuống một chiếc ghế khác bên cạnh, tay chiếc áo len tối màu đã xắn lên quá khuỷu. Trông ông thảnh thơi và thư giãn. Buổi đêm cứ thế trôi đi, mắt hướng về sân khấu đang hết sức sôi động, nó cũng bắt đầu dần thả lỏng.

……….

“Một ly Macchiato.”  
“Có ngay, thưa quý khách.”

Tay nó thành thục thao tác trên chiếc may pha cà phê. Vị khách hài lòng rời đi với phần thức uống được phục vụ nhanh chóng.

“Chuyện học hành sao rồi, Taron?”  
“Mình đã suy nghĩ về nó một thời gian và lần này mình sẽ đánh liều một phen.”  
“Cậu sẽ ổn thôi. Cậu rất có tài. Cứ nộp đơn đi, nhỡ đâu được. Còn nếu không thì ít ra tụi mình cũng đã thử qua. Không có gì để phải nuối tiếc về sau.”

“Một lapsang”

Tiếng order của một vị khách cắt ngang cuộc đối thoại khiến nó thoáng giật mình.  
“Lapsang?”  
“Vâng, một lapsang.”  
Nó hơi lúng túng quay đi. Đột nhiên nó nhớ về cái đêm đó. Từ sau cái ngày ấy, món trà hiển nhiên trở thành thức uống được nó ưa chuộng nhất.  
Vị khách nhanh chóng được phục vụ, rời đi, gửi nó trở về với cuộc chuyện trò còn đang dang dở.

“Dạo này mình đã…luyện tập rất nhiều. Cảm thấy tự tin hơn hẳn so với trước kia.” – nó quyết định ém hẳn thông tin tập luyện với ai.  
“Tốt. Tập luyện, ghi âm lại khi nào cậu sẵn sàng và nộp đi là xong.”  
“Ừ, ừ.”  
Nó hít vào một hơi thật sâu.  
“Ông ấy….mà người đó là ông ấy đúng không?”  
“Ừ, thầy ấy nghe đâu khắt khe lắm.”  
“Ông ấy sẽ thích tác phẩm của cậu, đừng lo. Mà cậu biết tên ông ấy chưa đấy? Đừng có gửi nhầm đối tượng.”  
“Làm sao mình có thể quên tên thần tượng mình được chứ. Giáo sư Firth – khoa Piano - Học Viện Âm Nhạc Hoàng Gia. Mình có thể đọc viết vanh vách ngay cả khi đang ngáy to.”  
Cô bạn phục vụ phì cười.  
“Cậu không ngáy, Taron.”  
“Ồ, cám ơn vì đã nhắc nhở về thói ngủ lang của mình.”  
“Cậu không ngủ lang. Cậu học, làm việc, tập luyện. Ngủ quên tại quán là chuyện thường. Đừng khắt khe với bản thân quá.”

……….

Giáo sư Firth – một người đàn ông đứng tuổi, vẫn chỉnh tề trong bộ suit thường ngày của ông, ngồi đấy, tại phòng làm việc riêng nơi Học Viện Âm Nhạc Hoàng Gia cùng chiếc máy nghe đĩa CD mini Walkman cũ. Ông thở dài nhìn vào một chồng CD nho nhỏ trước mặt và một chồng hồ sơ thông tin từ người đăng kí mà Học Viện cung cấp. Ông làm công việc này hàng năm nhằm tìm ra ba học viên có mong muốn cùng đủ khả năng để được đặc cách thi tuyển vào Học Viện và tham gia vào lớp đào tạo đặc biệt của ông.

Ông gỡ cặp kính đặt xuống bàn, mang headphone vào, tựa người vào ghế, duỗi thẳng chân, nhẹ khép đôi mắt lại.

Mười chiếc đĩa trôi qua, thật sự ngán ngẩm, ông tháo headphone ra, duỗi người sầu khổ, những người đăng kí này mỗi lúc một tệ dần qua thời gian. Họ chơi kĩ thuật đấy. Nhưng không cảm xúc. Bất hạnh làm sao, đó lại là thứ ông luôn tìm kiếm.

……….

Từ sau William.

……….

20 năm trước, chàng trai ấy đã chinh phục ông bằng loạt Goldberg Variations của Bach. Cậu chỉ kém ông 9 tuổi nhưng trên cương vị vẫn là sinh viên của ông. Các ngón tay cậu chậm rãi rải trên từng phím đàn trong tiết tấu chậm đến câm lặng của Goldberg. Ông vẫn nhớ rõ bản thân khi ấy, một gã đàn ông chỉ vừa bước qua ngưỡng 30, lại đỏ bừng cả mặt vì tấu khúc từ một chàng trai trẻ. Cậu bình thản lạ lùng cứ như đã sống qua mấy kiếp người và cũng bình thản như thế vào cái ngày cậu đến văn phòng riêng của ông. Ông đã sợ đến cứng cả lưỡi lại.  
William đứng đấy, giữ khoảng cách như mối quan hệ họ cần phải có, bình thản như cậu vẫn thế, với hai tay nắm lại phía sau lưng.  
Ông đã ngồi ngây ngẩn cả người trên chính cái ghế đó khi đôi môi cậu dời đi, mái tóc ông đã trở thành thảm họa dưới những ngón tay đầy chất nghệ thuật của cậu.  
Ông đã không bước ra khỏi văn phòng cả ngày hôm đó.

Và William vẫn bình tâm như thế năm năm sau đó, cho đến tận ngày căn bệnh mang cậu đi.

Ông nhớ mình đã tấu khúc Goldberg trong tang lễ của cậu. Ông vẫn bên cậu suốt đêm trong nhà thờ mặc cho càng về khuya người đến thăm càng vãng đi. Cậu luôn thanh thản khi ngủ và đến giờ phút ấy vẫn vậy.

Ông đã là một trong sáu người khiêng quan tài giúp đưa William đến nơi an nghỉ cuối cùng.

……….

Ông nhấp một ngụm trà Lapsang, cầm lấy tách và bước đến cửa sổ, đám sinh viên đang kéo violin ầm ĩ trên bãi cỏ và vài đứa trong số chúng đang vẫy tay với ông. Ông quay lại bàn, rút tùy ý một chiếc đĩa cho vào máy hát nằm góc phòng.

Clair de Lune.

Chậm rãi mà sâu lắng. Thật nhiều cảm xúc.

Như cái đêm ấy.

Một ánh trăng tròn vành vạnh hiện lên trong tâm trí ông với hương hoa Cherry Blossom bay phảng phất khắp không gian.

Taron chơi bản này cũng như thế, hệt như thế, cùng tốc độ, cùng điểm nhấn, với những xúc cảm dạt dào.

Chà, cái nốt Fa ấy sao mà.

Thí sinh này khá đấy. Để xem nào. Số 42.  
Ông rút ra một xấp hồ sơ bìa nâu với con số 42 dán gọn một góc.

Taron Egerton

Và hình ảnh cậu bé ấy hiện ra trước mắt ông. Bất giác ông mỉm cười.

……….

“Em muốn cho ông nghe cái này. Nghe xong phải cho em biết nhận xét thật lòng đấy.”  
Nó kéo ông hấp tấp lội lên những bậc thang cọt kẹt.  
“Nghe nhé.”  
Đoạn nó bật đĩa nhạc.

“Em biết. Clair de Lune. Em đã từng đàn cho ông nghe trước đây rồi. Nhưng cái này khác.”  
“Tôi biết nó khác. Yên cho tôi nghe nào.”  
Ông cười trước thái độ nôn nóng bước tới bước lui của nó. Tất nhiên ông biết đây là gì. Đây chính là bản sao của bản dự thi hôm trước.

Tiếng xì xì của máy hát vang lên báo hiệu kết thúc. Nó đang ngồi cạnh, mắt long lanh như chằm chằm vào ông.  
“Sao? Sao? Ông nói gì đi chứ? Nó thế nào?”  
Nó nắm lấy cánh tay ông giần giật nôn nóng.  
Ông giả vờ nhướn mày, tỏ vẻ thờ ơ như mọi khi.  
“Tôi thấy là em vẫn chưa sửa cái nốt Fa trời đánh ấy.”  
Mặt nó ỉu xìu.  
“Em biết ngay mà. Nó nghe rõ ràng vậy sao?”  
“Nghe có vẻ nghiêm trọng đây. Em tính làm gì với bản thu âm này?”  
“Không phải là “tính” mà là “đã”. Em đã mang nó đi làm một việc quan trọng.”  
“Ồ”  
Ông giả vờ ngạc nhiên.  
“Em mang nó đi dự thi sao?”  
Nó gật đầu “Kiểu như vậy”  
“Thảm rồi đây. Không mời tôi uống gì sao?”  
“Đây, uống tách trà trời đánh này của ông đi.”  
Nó chuyền tách trà nhẹ nhàng vào tay ông.  
“Ông biết cái trường âm nhạc lớn nằm trong thành phố không?”  
“Biết.”  
“Trong đó có…”  
Nó đỏ bừng mặt.  
“Chà…….Trong đó có……….ai ta?”  
“Im lặng. Và uống tách trà của ông đi.”  
“Trong đó có một ông giáo sư. Và em muốn theo học ông ấy. Lớp đặc biệt ấy sẽ giúp em miễn thi đầu vào, miễn cả học phí, nhưng đó không phải trọng tâm, ông ấy là một thiên tài trong thời đại này và em muốn ở đó.”  
“Và em gửi bản thu âm đó để ứng tuyển vào một vị trí trong số mà tôi cho là vô cùng ít ỏi được chọn lựa khắt khe hàng năm?”  
“Đúng vậy.”  
“Bao nhiêu cơ hội?”  
“Chỉ ba.”  
“Cùng hàng trăm đơn dự tuyển?”  
“Phải.”  
“Khó rồi đây. Tôi cho là ông ta không hề dễ tính một chút nào đâu nhỉ?”  
“Khó. Rất khó. Em nghe danh ông ấy từ lâu rồi.”

Nó nằm dài ra ghế bành, co chân lên cuộn lại trong lồng ngực như một quả bóng với ông đang bắt chéo chân ngồi phía đầu kia của ghế.

“Em bảo rằng em nghe danh ông ta. Về mặt tốt hay xấu?”  
“Trong nghệ thuật ông vốn biết rằng không có khái niệm tốt xấu mà. Nhưng ông ấy thật sự rất tài năng, em không biết mặt ông, nhiều người trong thế hệ này từng so sánh ông với Chopin nhưng em không cho là vậy. Âm nhạc của ông ấy là của ông ấy. Không phải một bản sao.”  
“Tôi biết.”  
“Chính vì thế mà ông ấy đòi hỏi rất gắt gao ở các học viên. Em tiêu rồi.”  
“Cũng không hẳn. Em bảo có tận ba vị trí. Và bản thu âm của em thật ra rất tốt. Tôi có thể tự hào mà nói như vậy. Thật sự có hy vọng.”

Nó ngồi bật dậy, chân khoanh lại nhìn chằm chằm vào ông.  
“Thật chứ?”  
“Ừ. Em biết tôi khó thế nào rồi đấy.”  
“Đây.”  
“Gì đây?”  
“Bánh gừng. Làm như ông chưa thấy nó bao giờ vậy.”  
“Tôi biết nó là bánh gừng. Nhưng em như thế để làm gì?”  
“Đây là phần thưởng bánh gừng vì ông đã có lời nhận xét đúng đắn nhất từ trước đến nay.”  
“Chờ tới em à. Tôi đã ăn trước phần thưởng của mình từ lúc em còn là một quả bóng lận kìa.”

……….

Một tuần sau, lá thư viền đỏ mang huy hiệu Học Viện Âm Nhạc Hoàng Gia Luân Đôn đã nằm chễm chệ trong phòng ngủ của Taron. Nó sợ bức thư đến độ chỉ dám đặt nó trên bàn, lùi xa nhất có thể rồi bắt đầu đi vòng quanh quan sát.

Một lá thư trúng tuyển hay một thông báo xin lỗi một cách lịch sự?

May mắn làm sao. Tiếng chuông cửa đang gọi nó réo rắt dưới nhà.  
“Co…lin!”  
Nó đứng ngay cửa thở hổn hển nhìn vào ông.  
“Với thái độ này tôi cho là cái trường ấy đã gửi thư cho em?”  
Nó gật đầu.  
“Thế nào?”  
“Em không biết. Em không dám mở xem. Em đang chờ ông.”  
“Đi thôi.”  
Ông kéo nó lên phòng – nơi có cái thứ khủng bố đang nằm chờ. Ông mở thư và bắt đầu lướt mắt qua một lượt.  
“Sao?”  
“Em đậu, tôi cho rằng em không cần giấy bút nữa vì cuối thư có kèm theo chữ kí xác nhận của thần tượng em, em có thể cắt nó ra để lồng khung.”  
“AAAAAAAAAAA”

Nó búng bằng cả hai chân nhảy từng đoạn ngắn hớn hở tiến về phía ông rồi vội vã giật lấy lá thư. Ông cười tới đỏ cả mặt.

Nhưng gì thế này? Vẫn còn một lá thư nhỏ kèm theo với lời đề nghị tham gia buổi tuyển chọn trực tiếp giữa ba thí sinh trúng tuyển cho một vị trí duy nhất bên cạnh vị giáo sư ấy trong vai trò trợ giảng cho các buổi học thông thường và trợ lí cho các buổi trình diễn chuyên nghiệp với quyền lợi rành rành ra đó cho các buổi gặp mặt trong giới chuyên môn, một bước đệm khá vững chắc cho con đường phát triển sự nghiệp sau này nếu như người trúng tuyển vẫn nuôi ý định đi theo nghệ thuật.

Nó thẫn thờ ngồi phịch xuống ghế.

“Sao thế? Nếu không thích, em có thể không tham gia buổi tuyển chọn trực tiếp đó mà.”  
“Không phải. Chỉ là em đang lo. Em sợ mình chỉ làm trò cười cho hai thí sinh còn lại cùng ban giám khảo ngồi dưới mà em chắc chắn rằng một trong số đó là ông ấy.”  
“Chẳng có gì phải tự ti hết. Em rất giỏi. Đừng lo.”  
“Thật tốt khi có ông ở đây.”  
“Tôi nghĩ thứ em nên lo lúc này là lỡ như lão ta – em biết tôi đang nói về kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai rồi đấy – là một lão già xấu tính, cục cằn hay tệ hơn nữa đó là một con ếch già xấu xí, dê xồm với đầy thói tục tĩu.”  
Nó bật cười trước thái độ dửng dưng của ông; lời lẽ cay nghiệt trong khi tay vẫn đang hết sức quý tộc cầm lấy chén trà đưa lên môi.  
“Miệng lưỡi ông thật là. Được rồi, em sẽ cẩn thận để không bị lão già dê xồm, tục tĩu ấy nuốt chửng. Đó là trong trường hợp em chiến thắng oanh liệt trở về. Mặc dù em biết mình không có cửa đâu.”  
“Thế họ có bảo đề thi là gì không?”  
Lúc này ông đã ăn đến cái bánh gừng thứ ba.  
“Không, thế nên mới lo.”  
“Vậy tôi ngờ rằng vị giáo sư già mặt ếch của em sẽ ra đề ngay tại chỗ buổi thi đấy.”  
“Hẳn là thế.”  
“Khi nào?”  
“Chủ nhật hai tuần nữa.”  
“Vậy em có hai tuần để tự rèn luyện.”  
“Không, “chúng ta” còn hai tuần để giúp em rèn luyện.”  
“Em quyết tâm phải khai thác tôi một cách thật triệt để phải không nào?”  
“Em sẽ đền bù cho ông bằng một mẻ bánh gừng tự làm. Thế nào?”  
“Nghe cũng ổn. Thế em có đề nghị gì cụ thể không?”  
“Em vừa làm vài mẻ mới lúc sáng đấy. Còn trong lò. Ông tự phục vụ trong khi em suy nghĩ đã nhé.”

Khi ông mang đĩa bánh gừng mới vẫn còn đang nóng giòn thơm phức quay trở lại, nó đã ngồi nghiêm chỉnh bên cạnh cây dương cầm với vài tờ nhạc phổ trong tay. Nó chồm sang đưa cho ông nhân tiện nhận lại vài cái bánh rồi đặt chúng rải rác trên nắp đàn để ăn dần. Ông nhận lấy, mang kính vào, đoạn nhìn một lượt hết khúc nhạc.  
“Một bản song tấu dành cho piano và viola. Chúng ta có thể thay thế bằng cello.”  
“Tất nhiên rồi, ông đâu có chơi piano. Em phải chọn tác phẩm có cả hai loại nhạc cụ mới mong lôi kéo được ông tham gia chứ.”  
“Tôi biết bản này. “Passing by” của Yiruma. Khá hay so với một bản nhạc đương đại”  
“Đừng khắt khe quá. Thế mai ta bắt đầu nhé.”  
“Ừ. Hôm nay tôi chỉ muốn ăn bằng hết hai mẻ bánh gừng mới của em và xem cái chữ kí đã được lộng khung kia.”  
“EM KHÔNG CÓ.”  
“Không có bánh hay không có khung? Đừng gạt tôi. Tôi vừa mới kiểm tra một lượt lò nướng nhà em xong.”  
“Ông thật đáng ghét.”  
“Em chuyển trạng thái thật nhanh. Tôi nhớ tuần trước em bảo trông tôi thật đáng yêu.”  
“Grummhmmm”

……….

Được rồi, các ngón tay đã ổn, phối hợp với bạn diễn tốt, trang phục quá đỉnh, tóc tai, giày…được rồi, ổn hết rồi. Thật tốt khi Colin luôn ở đây đánh giá mọi thứ giúp nó, đặc biệt là trong những dịp quan trọng thế này. Sáng nay ông không đến, ông bảo có một cuộc họp cần giải quyết. Họp hành gì vào một buổi sáng chủ nhật đẹp trời thế này chứ.

Bình tĩnh và đi thôi.

Nó mang theo lá thư, bắt xe taxi đến thẳng Học Viện, liên hệ với phòng hướng dẫn, và giờ đây nó đang ngồi hết sức căng thẳng trong phòng chờ. Chốc sau có thêm một chàng trai trông khá lớn tuổi và một cô gái trạc tuổi nó đến, cũng ăn vận trang trọng như nó hiện tại. Giờ phút này nó thầm cám ơn ông về bộ suit hoàn hảo này. Không thì nó chỉ có mức xấu hổ đến chết.

Không hề thấy một lão già – à không, giáo sư nào đi ngang. Có vẻ như họ đã vào phòng từ trước thông qua một cánh cửa khác.

“Được rồi, vào đi cả ba.”

Cái gì? Cả ba cùng lúc luôn sao?

“Đừng căng thẳng quá mọi người, các bạn đã đậu hết rồi, đây chỉ là một cuộc vui nho nhỏ để mọi người cùng nhau làm quen và học hỏi thôi.” – cô hướng dẫn lên tiếng trấn an.

Nhưng có vẻ như chẳng có ai được trấn an. Hai người bạn bên cạnh Taron cũng đang bồn chồn tay chân hệt như nó.

Được rồi, “Bình tĩnh và chiến thắng”

Colin đã nói thế vào đêm qua. Và nó thích điều đó.

……….

Lối vào dẫn họ lên thẳng sân khấu, nơi có ba chiếc ghế đang chờ, cây dương cầm kiêu ngạo, đen nhánh, bóng bẩy nằm im lìm ngay giữa, phía sau còn vài ba nhạc cụ căn bản thuộc đủ bộ nhạc khí như bộ dây có violon, viola, violoncelle, à ờ cello; bộ gỗ có flute, clarinette; bộ đồng có trumpette, tuba; bộ gõ có timbales, tambourine. Đủ cả.

Chết tiệt. Lẽ ra nó phải dự thi bằng clarinette. Cái đó mới là món tủ của nó.

“Ồ, họ đến rồi. Giám khảo của mọi người”

Ba người bọn họ đang lần lượt đi vào.

Cái chuyện động trời gì thế này?

Đó là Colin.

Ông trông hết sức bảnh bao trong một bộ suit đắt tiền, đơn giản nhưng hoàn hảo đến từng đường may. Tim nó đập cuồng loạn trong lồng ngực.

Ông là một trong ba giám khảo sao?  
Sao ông không nói gì với nó?  
Ông dạy học ở đây sao? Chắc là bộ dây, vì ông chơi cello mà.

Thôi quên đi, nó sẽ hỏi tội chuyện đó sau. Bây giờ cần nhất là tập trung.

“Ba vị giáo sư đây sẽ tham dự buổi tuyển chọn đặc biệt hôm nay. Giáo sư Vincel Greenwich – trưởng bộ gỗ, chuyên môn của thầy ấy là clarinette.”  
Vị giáo sư lớn tuổi vẫy tay chào tụi nó trông hết sức thân thiện, giáo sư Greenwich diện một bộ suit nhẹ nhàng, có phần thoải mái hơn hai vị còn lại rất nhiều. Có lẽ vì ông ấy chơi clarinette chăng.  
“Có ai trong 3 bạn ở đây từng chơi clarinette không?”  
Taron rụt rè giơ tay lên, mặt mày đỏ lựng.  
“Dạ…em.”  
“Ồ, thế giờ cậu còn chơi không?”  
“Dạ còn, thưa giáo sư.”  
“Khi nào rảnh ghé khoa tôi chơi nhé.”  
“Vâng, thưa thầy.”

“Bên cạnh giáo sư Greenwich là giáo sư Kate Thompson – trưởng bộ dây, giáo sư ấy chuyên về cello.”

Hả? Cái gì? Lí nào lại mời hai giáo sư môn cello đến làm giám khảo cho buổi thi piano chứ. Lẽ nào………..

Giáo sư Thompson không nồng hậu như giáo sư Greenwich nhưng cô ấy vẫn tươi cười chào tụi nó.  
“Tôi đoán mấy đứa chẳng ai chơi cello đâu nhỉ?”  
“Dạ không, thưa giáo sư.”  
Bọn trẻ lắc đầu nguầy nguậy tỏ ý tiếc nuối về điều đó.  
“Nhưng thầy ấy thì có, xuất sắc nữa là đằng khác. Tiếc thay, thầy ấy lại nhất định đòi chịu trách nhiệm về mấy đứa.”  
Giáo sư Thompton giơ ngón cái chỉ về phía người còn lại bên cạnh.

“À, vị còn lại cô cho rằng mấy đứa đều biết nhưng chắc chưa có cơ hội biết mặt. À thì thầy ấy sống “ẩn dật” thì sao biết được. Giáo sư Colin Firth – trưởng bộ dây phím và là người sẽ trực tiếp giảng dạy mấy đứa. Mấy đứa cần biết giáo sư của mấy đứa thông thạo chính xác mọi thứ có dây và phím chứ không riêng gì dương cầm. Như giáo sư Thompton đã đề cập, ông ấy là một bậc thầy cello, dĩ nhiên còn có cả viola, violin và contrabass. Chút nữa mấy đứa sẽ biết thôi.”

“Cậu Stevenson!”- giọng ông trầm, rành mạch từng từ một tạo nên một sự khiếp đảm không hề nhẹ cho cả ba bọn nó.

Cậu bạn khá lớn tuổi bên cạnh nó nhảy dựng cả lên khi nghe tiếng người đàn ông ấy gọi.  
“Lò xo trong cây đàn đứng của cậu cần được thay rồi đấy.”  
Cậu ấy đỏ mặt, gật gật đầu. Vẻ mặt bối rối khi ông biết chính xác chuyện gì đang xảy ra với thứ nhạc cụ riêng của cậu mà ông chưa nhìn thấy tận mắt bao giờ.

“Cô Mulligan!”

“Vâng, thưa giáo sư!”  
“Cô biết cái búa ấy có vấn đề có phải không?”  
“Vâng, em đã sửa nó rồi thưa giáo sư.”

“Cậu Egerton!”  
“Em biết là nốt Fa của em có vấn đề thưa thầy.”  
“Ừ. Cậu nhớ sửa nó là ổn rồi.”

“Giờ thì…Như các bạn đã biết. Tôi cần một trợ lý như tôi đã trình bày trong thư.”

Hừm, giờ này nó mới để ý, nội dung lá thư trúng tuyển đó hệt như mấy lá thư ruy băng xanh.

“Cơ bản mà nói, tôi muốn một người có khả năng phối hợp nhịp nhàng trong công việc với mình. Và tôi nghĩ đề thi cần thiết trong lúc này sẽ là một bản song tấu. Các bạn đều biết Yiruma chứ?”

Cả bọn gật đầu. Lẽ nào…

“”Passing by” của Yiruma. Ngắn, đơn giản, phổ biến. Cô hướng dẫn sẽ gửi nhạc phổ cho các bạn tham khảo, chỉ có ba trang thôi và đích thân tôi sẽ đảm nhiệm phần cello. Các bạn có mười phút để xem xét nhạc phổ.”

Cả bọn lục tục nhận lấy bản nhạc phổ và một cây viết để ghi chú nếu cần.

Bỗng có tiếng chân êm ái bước lên bục.  
Ông nhẹ nhàng lướt ngang chỗ tụi nó ngồi, mềm mại như một con mèo rồi khuất sau tấm rèm, chẳng mấy chốc ôm ra một cây cello, gãy vài dây, thành thục chỉnh âm, căng dây rồi lại gãy vài dây thử âm.

..........

“Cậu Stevenson!”

Chàng trai già giặn nhất nhóm ngẩng mặt lên khi nghe tiếng vị giáo sư gọi. Chính xác là cả ba đứa cùng ngẩng lên. Colin – à, giáo sư Firth – đã ngồi vào vị trí cái ghế gần cây dương cầm, ông đang ôm cây cello trong lòng, dựa hờ lên cần đàn nhìn tụi nó với vẻ trìu mến, chiếc nút áo jacket đen đã được mở ra để lộ phần áo gilet bên trong.

Tại sao tới tận bây giờ nó mới để ý thấy chuyện này?

Suit 3 mảnh.

Giết nó đi. Ngay bây giờ. Trước khi tay chân nó run lẩy bẩy chẳng làm gì ra hồn khi ngồi vào cái ghế chơi đàn cạnh con người kia.

Dẫu biết rằng nó đã ngồi cạnh ai kia hàng chục lần ở nhà.

Và kìa, cậu Stevenson, à không, Mark đã ngồi vào vị trí với ba tờ nhạc phổ trải đều trước mặt.

“Bất cứ khi nào cậu sẵn sàng.”

Và cậu ấy rải từng ngón tay thanh thoát qua những phím đàn. Rất thành thục.  
Cho đến khi…  
Tiếng cello của ông vang lên, kì lạ làm sao, nó lại có vẻ không còn phù hợp nữa. Cái nét say sưa ấy dường như đánh bật những tiếng trong trẻo trong âm sắc của Mark sang hẳn một bên. Và giáo sư Thompton có vẻ là người đầu tiên nhận ra điều này. Cô thoáng nhíu mày. Quả thực kì lạ. Họ diễn rất hay. Nhưng vẫn vướng lại điều gì đó.  
Sự hòa hợp.  
Giữa họ không hề có điều đó.  
Và dường như Mark cũng lờ mờ nhận ra.

“Em thành thật xin lỗi thưa giáo sư.”

Cậu lúng túng sau màn trình diễn. Dù tất cả đều vỗ tay nhưng những ai có mặt trong khán phòng ngồi hôm đó cũng đều nhận ra vấn đề thật sự bên trong.

Ông cười, đầy vẻ khoan dung, đầu lại tựa vào cần đàn.  
“Không sao cả. Đây không phải là một cuộc thi. Đừng lo. Luyện tập nhiều hơn. Cậu có thể sang những khoa khác giao lưu để cải thiện.”  
“Vâng thưa thầy.”  
Cậu ta đỏ mặt quay về chỗ ngồi.

……….

“Đến đây nào, Rosamund”

Cô gái duy nhất trong nhóm rụt rè tiến về phía ông. Cô đưa tay điều chỉnh nút vặn bên hông của chiếc ghế hòng điều chỉnh tư thế thêm phần thoải mái. Nhưng có vẻ như cái nút bị rít.  
“Để tôi giúp em. Cái ghế này khó trị lắm.”  
Đoạn ông quay về chỗ ngồi của mình, nhìn về phía Rose, ra hiệu bắt đầu.

Màn trình diễn của cô nhẹ nhàng và uyển chuyển hơn Mark nhiều. Cô bắt nhịp tốt hơn. Nhưng tốc độ lại khá nhanh. Nhiều lần Taron nghe thấy hai người bọn họ trật nhịp nhau. Và cô gái đã khá chật vật giảm tốc để hòa nhịp cùng ông.

Khán phòng lại vang lên tiếng vỗ tay. Hai vị giáo sư ngồi dưới chẳng có động thái sẽ ghi chép gì vào sổ cả. Mà cũng phải, chỉ có ba học viên thì cần chi ghi chép, họ có thể thuộc nằm lòng từng nốt nhạc trong cả bản giao hưởng thì ít nhận xét này có là gì.

……….

“Cậu Egerton.”

Nó ngồi im như tượng. Giật mình khi nghe tiếng ông gọi lần thứ hai. Nó đã quen nghe cái miệng độc địa ấy gọi “Taron” chứ không phải “cậu Egerton” nên có hơi chút bần thần.

Ông nhìn nó chằm chằm. Mắt ánh lên ý cười.

Bình tĩnh và chiến thắng.

“Em bắt đầu đây, thưa thầy.”

Ông gật đầu, mắt quay lại cây cello.

Chậm rãi thôi, nhẹ nhàng thôi, để mọi thứ trôi qua kẽ tay như làn nước, như thời gian dần trôi đi, buông bỏ những gì nuối tiếc trong quá khứ, những cuộc tình sớm nở tối tàn, những buồn đau dằn vặt, thắt chặt trong tâm can suốt ngần ấy năm, hãy cứ để nó bay đi, mềm mại như dòng nước luồn mình qua khe đá.  
Bàn tay ông chặn lại trong không trung như muốn kìm hãm tốc độ của nó.  
Cảm nhận đi Taron. Em không được trình diễn một cách máy móc. Hãy lắng nghe sự đau khổ trong giai điệu và rồi anh ta cuối cùng cũng chịu buông tay. Sự giải thoát trong tâm hồn. Đừng vương vấn quá khứ.

Lời ông thầm thì trong tâm trí nó suốt hai tuần qua. Nó cứ nghĩ mình đã chơi thành thục bản nhạc này nhưng ông, ông mới là người hoàn thiện nó. Nó quá vụng dại, quá hấp tấp, nhanh nhảu trong mọi chuyện. Nhớ lại đi Taron, hình bóng con người ấy lặng im dưới vòm cây Cherry Blossom, cái cách mà ông ấy dễ dàng nhón chân len lỏi vào cuộc đời mày, trái tim mày để rồi nhen nhóm thổi bùng lên thứ cảm xúc xa xăm mà mày luôn tưởng chừng như đã đánh mất từ lâu.

Những ngón đàn của nó da diết theo từng độ rung nơi dây đàn cello của ông. Lúc này đây, ông không còn là một ngôi sao một khi nó đã bắt kịp thứ tiết tấu chậm đến nao lòng ấy. Lúc này đây, ông chỉ đơn thuần là một người đàn ông, âm thầm khơi lên niềm xúc cảm chôn giấu của bản thân với mong mỏi tìm được người đồng cảm, tìm được người có khả năng nghe thấy. Và âm nhạc của nó chính là một bờ vai vững chắc, một điểm tựa tâm hồn - nơi ông có thể trút bỏ gánh nặng mà san sẻ niềm tin ấy.

Khúc nhạc đã kết thúc từ lâu. Cả khán phòng lặng như tờ để rồi bùng lên một tràng pháo tay dữ dội. Nó lâng lâng như vừa được trình diễn trong một buổi hòa nhạc thật sự dù cho khán giả hiện tại chỉ có sáu người.  
Ông cười đầy trìu mến với nó, một nụ cười hạnh phúc và thảnh thơi, khẽ gật đầu rồi lặng lẽ mang cây đàn vào sau sân khấu.

……….

“Taron, tôi đến lấy phần thưởng đây.”  
“Vào đây ngay lập tức, em sẽ hỏi tội ông.”

Nó kéo ông băng ngang phòng bếp, như sực nhớ ra gì đó, nó lôi ông quay trở lại phòng bếp, mở lò, trút ra dĩa hai khay bánh quy gừng thơm phức rồi lại kéo ông quay trở lại những bậc thang nối lên phòng tầng trên.

“Ngồi xuống đó và ăn bánh gừng của ông đi.”  
“Thì tôi đã ăn suốt đoạn đường lên đây rồi đó thôi.”  
“Sao ông không nói gì với em?”  
“Có gì khác nhau sao?”  
“Ông rõ ràng đã thiên vị em.”  
“Đúng vậy, lão giáo sư mặt ếch của em xấu tính thế đấy. Em nghĩ tôi sẽ cam tâm để hai đứa nhóc lạ hoắc ở gần mình suốt năm năm sao. Ở với em rõ là tốt hơn nhiều.” – vừa nói ông vừa huơ huơ cái bánh gừng lên ra dấu cho nó biết chính xác chuyện thiên vị tốt ở chỗ nào.  
“Nhưng như thế không công bằng.”  
“Nghe đây, Taron.”

Giọng ông đột nhiên nghiêm túc hẳn, ông bỏ cái bánh đang cầm trên tay xuống và tay kia cũng đặt lại tách trà lên bàn.

“Em ở đó vì em xứng đáng. Nếu tai tôi có khả năng nghe ra cái nốt Fa trời đánh của em mà không cần nhìn qua bản tóm tắt lí lịch cũng như cái lò xo mòn đến sắp gãy cả chốt trong đàn của cậu Stevenson thì em cần phải hiểu một điều rằng tôi hoàn toàn có đủ năng lực để nhận ra ai là người xuất sắc nhất. Tôi đã nghĩ em phải nhạy bén nhận ra điều này khi Vincel đột nhiên có ham muốn hồ hởi bắt chuyện mời em sang khoa ông ấy chơi chứ. Và em nghĩ tự nhiên mà một ông giáo sư già chơi clarinette đột nhiên có hứng thú muốn tham dự một buổi tuyển chọn cho bộ dây phím sao? Không, ông ấy đã biết trước về cây clarinette của em vào cái hôm tôi mang Clair de Lune sang để ông ấy đánh giá. Em biết ổng đã nói gì không?  
“Cuối cùng thì thầy cũng đã tìm thấy”.  
Tôi biết chứ, ngay từ cái đêm tôi nghe thấy tiếng đàn của em dưới phố lận kìa. Còn về sự hiện diện của cô Thompton. Cô ấy chỉ đơn giản muốn nhìn thấy tôi kéo cello thôi. Cả ba bọn tôi đều đã có quyết định từ trước khi buổi tuyển chọn bắt đầu, không liên quan gì đến việc thiên vị cả.”

Nó ngồi trầm ngâm trên ghế uống tách trà của ông.

“Cuối cùng thì ông đã tìm thấy cái gì?”

Khuôn mặt ông chợt cứng lại, ông vòng tay ôm lấy cơ thể của chính mình, đứng lên chậm rãi đi về phía góc phòng. Im lặng một lúc lâu, ông bắt đầu nói với nó về William.

“Ông nhìn thấy anh ấy nơi em sao?”  
“Không Taron. Em chẳng có gì giống William hết và sẽ chẳng bao giờ giống. Em là một cá thể đặc biệt và độc lập cũng như chính âm nhạc của em. Như em từng nói, âm nhạc của tôi là của tôi, không phải Chopin.”  
Nó im lặng.

“Em muốn nghe.”

Và sáng hôm ấy là lần đầu tiên nó nhìn ông bên cây đàn dương cầm và cũng là lần đầu tiên khúc Goldberg Variations được ngân lên trong căn nhà này. Chậm rãi như một nghi thức buông bỏ quá khứ.

Trông ông mệt mỏi như vừa trải qua cả đời người.

“Ông có thể nằm nghỉ trên giường em một lúc trong khi chờ em đi chuẩn bị phần thưởng. Sẽ khá lâu đấy”.

Nó biết ông cần được ngủ sau chuyện đó. Lần cuối nó buông bỏ quá khứ, nó đã tự nhốt mình trong phòng và ngủ li bì cả một ngày.

……….

Đến khi nó quay lại kiểm tra hai tiếng sau đó, một Colin trong chiếc áo len ấm áp nằm cuộn tròn nép vào một bên giường đang yên lành say giấc.

……….

“Hey, Mike”  
“Hey”  
“Buổi tối tốt lành, Mike”  
“Ngài cũng vậy. Chơi vui nhé Taron.”  
Nó búng tay ra hiệu đã nghe thấy rồi ung dung thẳng tiến vào cái quán Jazz góc phố ấy.  
“Có vẻ như em giờ thông thuộc chỗ này còn hơn cả tôi.”  
“Chứ sao, đã ba năm rồi mà còn chưa thuộc thì em nên từ bỏ âm nhạc đi là vừa.”  
“Mới đây mà em đã tận dụng triệt để tôi được ba năm rồi sao?”  
“Câu đó để em nói mới đúng, ông có biết rằng vì ông mà em đã hao tâm tổn lực làm biết bao nhiêu cái bánh quy gừng rồi không hả?”  
“Tôi nghĩ đó là hiện vật dùng để trả công đó chứ.”  
“Thiệt là.”

Đêm nay ông có vẻ gì đó vui vẻ hơn mọi hôm. Bọn nó đã “làm bạn” được ba năm. Và dường như chẳng ai muốn có động thái gì phá vỡ tình trạng hiện tại. Nó không biết tình cảm của ông dành cho nó là gì. Nó cũng không chắc mình có đủ can đảm để đánh cược tình bạn này hay không nên cuối cùng lại lưỡng lự trong im lặng.

Buổi tối khá vui, cả hai ở lại đến tận khi quán sắp đóng cửa. Trong khi mọi người đang dọn dẹp bàn ghế và lau chùi ly tách chuẩn bị cho ngày hôm sau thì đột nhiên nó nghe thấy tiếng ông mở nắp đàn cây dương cầm trên sàn diễn.

“Đây mới là điều tôi mong muốn gửi đến em trong buổi tối ngày hôm nay. Tôi muốn biết cảm nhận của em.”

Tay ông trải nhịp nhàng trên từng phím đàn, khi thoăn thoắt, khi khoan thai. Từng giai điệu quen thuộc của Liszt vang lên khắp khán phòng lấp đầy trái tim nó. Những tiết tấu nhanh chậm đan xen nghe như tiếng trái tim của những tâm hồn đang yêu bồi hồi, nhớ nhung, da diết khi gọi tên nhau.

“Cậu sao thế, Taron? Đây đâu phải lần đầu ông ấy trình diễn.”  
“Liebesträume no.3.”  
“Gì?”  
“Đó là tên của tác phẩm. Còn tên mà chúng ta vẫn hay gọi…”  
“Là gì?”

“Giấc mộng tình yêu”.


End file.
